Garrett's Challenge
by ProudlyUnique
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Jasmine refuses to say, 'I Love You,' to Garrett and he tries to do anything possible just for those three romantic words. What can he possibly do? Jarrett One-shot, and my first one in the IDDI section! R&R! :D I own nothing! :)


**_Hey guys :)_**

**_I also decided to post this Valentine's one-shot in this section! I know I am a week late, but I have been really busy and sick for the past week. But, I decided to do one, since there weren't many Valentine's one-shots here._**

**_Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy it and please leave lots of reviews, they mean so much! :D_**

* * *

**_Jasmine POV_**

It is Valentine's Day today, and I couldn't be happier to have Garrett as my boyfriend. Well, we only got together a week ago, but that week had been amazing. I rolled over my bed to see Garrett sleeping right next to me. I smiled; he looks adorable when he sleeps. He opens his eyes sleepily and I say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Garrett."

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful, I love you!" he replies.

I bite my tongue and say, "I know."

"What? Aren't you going to say I love you back?"

"Now that you want me too, nope," I wink and head to the bathroom to change, yet, I hear him shout, "You'll not get away with this."

I love him so much, but now, I can't say it to him, the bet is on Garrett! I just smile to myself thinking about the day we had got together, I was really absurd, but still, it was special.

_Flashback_

_We were arguing in the middle of the basement of the Watson family, just after we had found out what Lindy had written in her letters. One thing led to another and we were just fighting to no one in particular. _

_"That's not what I meant, I was three and you guys made fun of me when I was young, I couldn't have better friends," Lindy screams._

_"Having my own language would be amazing if you wanted to have a code to talk in, it could be pretty cool, you know," Delia shrieks._

_"Jasmine was just kidding about the bra which is why I wrote it down, you guys don't have to make fun of me like that," Logan exclaimed._

_"Puzzles are just not for me, we don't get along, it's not a big deal," Garrett yelled._

_"Being a detective is very interesting, and it's not my fault I notice minute details, like everyone is flailing their arms as a sign of exasperation," I roared._

_Before I realized, me and Garrett were the only ones yelling at each other. _

_"Why do you notice minute details that don't mean anything," he yelled._

_"Big talk coming from someone who can't solve a puzzle!"_

_"Puzzles just aren't my thing!"_

_"Yeah, you are just jealous because I can solve mysteries and you can't even solve puzzles!"_

_"That doesn't mean anything!"_

_"Yeah, you're so jealous!"_

_"I am jealous, but for another reason!"_

_"Yeah, and what would that be?"_

_"I can't tell-" Suddenly, he is interrupted by Delia's voice, "Why are you two still arguing, our fight finished like 5 minutes ago."_

_"And what are you even fighting about?" Logan adds._

_"Jasmine is just jealous that Garrett doesn't like her like that and she is just releasing her frustration on him through the letters! Finally got that out!"_

_"Lindy!" I yell at her. _

_"Don't worry, Garrett is also arguing for the same reason!" Logan adds, "He wont admit it, but, he loves you Jasmine."_

_"Logan!" Garrett yells._

_"What, we are going to Rumble Juice, talk this out and come there, okay?" Delia says, annoyed._

_After they leave, Garrett asks, "Really, you love me?"_

_I shyly nod, "And you do too?"_

_"Yeah, and I have since a long time." With that, I blush._

_End of Flashback_

I smile to myself, change and meet him outside, who is also fully dressed.

"Hey gorgeous, we are going to a restaurant today where I will get you to say the magical three words."

"Yeah, and how are you planning to do that?"

"You'll see!" he winks.

"Challenge accepted!"

After we reach there and we are guided to our table, he goes up to the stage, grabs the mike and says,

"Hey, guys, I'd like your attention. I just got together with the love of my life one week ago, and she won't say 'I love you,' to me today on Valentine's Day! And she is just sitting there, Jasmine," he points and everyone turns their heads towards me. I feel my cheeks getting warm and I try to look away.

"Just say it once, Jasmine." He says and after, the whole crowd starts shouting my name.

"Jasmine!" "Jasmine!" "Jasmine!" The whole crowd yells

"How can someone be like that, Garrett, get down here," I mutter.

"What? Did you say something, I can't hear you! Can anyone hear her?"

The whole crowd starts shouting, "No! Jasmine! Jasmine!"

I look around, but I won't let him win. I glance at him, saying, '_What the hell, stop this!' _but he just smiles.

"Come here, closer to me and say what you want to say!"

He gets down on his knee and says, "I love you, Jasmine!" The whole crowd cheers in excitement and I am definitely really red.

A random person in the crowd yells, "Go on the stage, Jasmine. Where there is love, there is no fear!"

The girl next to me says, "Such a charming boy! How romantic! If you don't take him, then I will!" I glare at her and then push her out of the way; yeah I am protective like that!

I run away and see Garrett following me.

He grabs my hand and stops me, "Hey, wait up."

"What was the need of this in front of so many people? Does someone express their feelings shouting to a whole crowd?"

"Then just say it once?"

I bite my lip, smirk and yell, "Nope! I won't let you win!"

"Fine, but you'll have to say it in front of the whole world!"

I just shake my head at him, when he continues, "This is Garrett's challenge!" And with that he blows a kiss at me.

I go sit at my table and a while later; a lady comes up to me and says, "Look at what your lover did for you."

I sigh and ask, "What did he do now?"

"He's on the roof."

What? Why is he doing all this? I rush there and see a crowd already gathered at the foot of the building.

"GARRETT!" I yell. It was 3 floors high and he was on the edge standing and smirking.

"People in the restaurant! If Jasmine doesn't say 'I love you,' then I am going to jump from here!" He puts one foot out, and the whole crowd goes crazy!

"Garrett!" I roar, again.

But he puts his foot back in saying, "Oh, saved!" I glare at him forcing him to come down, but it doesn't work because he is 3 floors up!"

"Garrett, just come down, please!" I was really tensed by now, but he wouldn't do something so stupid, would he? Of course he could, he's Garrett!

"People in the restaurant, which day is it today?"

Everyone yells, "Valentine's Day!"

"Valentine's Day! So today, what does one lover say to the other?"

"I. Love. You." Everyone shrieks.

"So, why doesn't she say it?"

"Jasmine," the whole crowd bursts.

"I love someone, who doesn't even care about my life!" he exclaims. He extends his foot, loses balance and falls down the roof.

"Garrett!"

I shut my eyes close, only to hear the crowd cheering. I slowly turn my head and see that he is standing on the balcony of the second floor. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and mentally think that I should finally say it.

"Fine, if you want to hear me scream it, then listen to me scream it!" the whole crowd roars with excitement and I see the amazing smile on his face.

"I love you, Garrett!" The whole crowd yells and screams, but I can only see Garrett as he smirks, and then starts to climb down the side of the building stands in front of me and I say, "I love you, Garrett," so softly that he is the only one who can hear it.

"I love you, Jasmine," he replies.

He caresses my cheeks and lifts my chin. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel the warmth of him breath brushing on top of my lip. I stare back into his eyes and an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelms us. And the next thing I know is that our lips were embracing in a long, loving kiss.

We pulled apart, our foreheads still touching and I whisper, "Lets get out of here and go somewhere quiet, it's been a very loud and weird day."

"You, and quiet? It really has been a weird day!"

I smack him playfully and we walk out arm in arm.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you review, thank you! :D**_


End file.
